Episode 9415 (28th March 2018)
Plot Simon leads Carla away from the gang. Inside the factory, Carla tries to find out what's wrong with the lad. He tells her she's nothing to him. Tracy is livid that Steve let Leanne punish her for something she didn't do and confronts her accuser in the Rovers. Leanne stands her ground, while Steve half-heartedly backs up his girlfriend. He ducks for cover behind the bar when Liz serves an old teacher of his, Mike Thornberry, and is disgusted when Mike recognises Liz and flirts with her. Simon tells Carla he's ignored at home as everyone has gone baby mad. Carla gets an idea when he helps her open a file on her computer. Rita tries to get the doctor to help Audrey but the man turns out to be hospital DJ Geoff Metcalfe. He fixes Audrey's headphones while listening to her complaints about the songs played on the radio. Mike tells Liz he's retired from teaching and has recently acquired a cab driver's licence. Seeing the way the conversation is going, Steve reveals himself and beats a hasty retreat. Simon agrees to stop seeing his yobbo mates in exchange for Carla taking him on in the factory office part-time. Seb and Gary arrive at the mill but are stopped by a security guard who is a stickler for the rules and refuses to allow them on site. Eileen and Phelan set off for Whitehaven. Eileen gives Dev information on where they're staying which Phelan surreptitiously reclaims. Leanne doesn't like the idea of Simon working in the factory but agrees when Peter proves keen. Liz takes Mike over to Street Cars to see about a job but Steve says they're fully staffed. He changes his mind when Tim points out that he can get his own back for how he was treated in school. Jenny asks Liz to try and stir Johnny into action over Spain. Audrey listens to Geoff's show expecting to hear her request - Crazy by Patsy Cline - but the DJ plays Shaddap You Face in its place. Leanne wonders if she's a bad mum. Tracy goads her and says Simon is crazy. Leanne tries to bar her from the Rovers and is annoyed when Peter doesn't back her up. As Eileen and Phelan arrive at the cottage, Gary and Seb break into the building site and, barricading the security guard inside a portaloo, set about demolishing the pillars. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor - Sam Bond *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick *Clive - Emmanuel Ighodaro Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield General - Women's ward *Legacy Reach Paper Mill - Building site *Harbour cottage, Whitehaven - Exterior Notes *First appearance of Geoff Metcalfe. *The harbour scenes were recorded in Whitehaven, Cumbria while the scenes at the Legacy Reach Paper Mill were recorded at the former premises of Robert Fletcher and Sons on Chew Valley Road, Greenfield, Saddleworth, a private site which now houses several independent businesses. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Phelan and Eileen set off for a seaside break, Seb and Gary start to crack open the Mill concrete with sledgehammers. Meanwhile, Carla offers Simon a job at the factory helping with IT; and Steve's old school teacher, Mike Thornberry, turns up in The Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,900,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes